


The Christmas Deer

by SelfEE



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEE/pseuds/SelfEE
Summary: Almanzo carves a wooden deer for Rose's Christmas present. Surprises happen when she misplaces the deer on Christmas Eve.  Multichapter story
Relationships: Almanzo Wilder/Laura Ingalls Wilder, Rose Wilder Daughter





	1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Deer

Almanzo was putting the finishing touches on his daughter's Christmas present. Rose had seen Beth's intricately carved Morgan horses that Almanzo had given Laura as an early Christmas present and wanted something like them. Only she didn't want horses, she wanted some wild creatures, something like a rabbit or a fox or a bear or even a beautiful white tailed deer.

"That's what I'd like most of all, Papa," Almanzo remembered her saying.

There was a lot more to that conversation

_"Papa, how long did it take you to make Mama Beth's horses?" the seven year old asked her father only this morning after breakfast._

__

_Almanzo turned, unable to keep a straight face. "Now Rosey Posey, I'm not goin' to give you Mama Beth's Morgan's for Christmas?" ___

____

____

__

__

_"PAPA," Rose laughed, "I don't want Mama's horses, I just want some animals like those, something like a rabbit or a fox or a…" ___

____

____

__

__

_Almanzo nodded his head. "Yes I know, Rosey," he said, picking her up and putting her on his lap. "You're not going to get me to give them to you any earlier than Christmas Eve, no matter how hard you try." ___

____

____

__

__

_Rose smiled. "Does that mean you've made them already, Papa?" she said, looking into his eyes. ___

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Almanzo frowned, looking into her eyes. "Rose?" he said, shaking his head. ___

____

____

__

__

_Rose smiled. "Alright, Papa, I'll wait. I guess I'll have to." ___

____

____

__

"Manly," he heard his wife's voice calling him, "dinner is almost ready."

"Be right there, Beth," he called from the barn.

"You don't have to shout, Almanzo," Laura said, smiling. "I'm standing right next to you."

Almanzo smiled, as he covered up the carved figures with an old blanket, and then placed his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"What are you doing out here? Not that I really mind it." He swayed her back and forth

"I came to see how far you've gotten with Rose's Christmas gift,"

Almanzo laughed as he uncovered the four figures he had been working on. "Jealous?" he asked her.

"Of course not, Almanzo Wilder," Laura said, releasing him. "How could you even suggest such a thing, especially about my own daughter?"

"Well," he answered, uncovering the animals, "here we have a fox, a rabbit, a bear and a…"

"A deer," Laura smiled, picking it up, admiring the intricacy of her husband's work. "They are certainly beautiful, Manly." She put down the deer and put her arms around Almanzo's shoulders and snuggled up closer. "I mean you could make me more of those, couldn't you?"

He shook his head and pulled her close. "You know that I can." He smiled. "And how do you know I'm not doing just that."

"You know I'm not sure if she wants to play with them or if she wants to pull the deer around with her. I should've asked her."

Laura smiled. "Until you ask her, I'd say let her use her imagination. She's got plenty of that." She kissed her husband lightly on the lips and they released each other. "Anyway, supper's getting cold. And," she said, "We've received a letter from Jenny in from Currie this afternoon."

Almanzo recovered Rose's Christmas gift. "She's staying with Tom and Minnie, isn't she? How is she doing on her first teaching assignment?"

"Seems she ran into Jeb Carter in Sleepy Eye. He's living on his own there and was surprised to see her. They've gotten very close, Manly."

"Well, he always liked her, Beth. Even when we moved down here from Walnut Grove, they were inseparable before the Carters moved on to California."

Laura nodded. "It's true, they were. Jeb only wanted to move back to Minnesota when Jenny got her first teaching position there. We were lucky that Tom and Minnie offered to look after her."

"Mama, Papa," Rose's voice interrupted as she ran into the barn. "Supper's ready and it's getting cold."

Almanzo and Laura smiled at each other and separated. Manly grabbed her left hand and Laura her right. The three were all smiles as they headed indoors to enjoy their supper.

The Wilders had been living at Rocky Ridge Farm for almost three years now, ever since Walnut Grove had been destroyed in 1890. They were now situated in a small four room white clapboard house, which Almanzo had built with materials found on the land. The one room cabin that they all shared for a year before moving into the main house was cozy enough, almost like their tiny house in Walnut Grove. Jenny had lived there briefly before passing her examination for a teaching certificate. She had one place in mind and that was Walnut Grove, but there was nothing left there and if it were, she would have to see what shape it was in. So she accepted the job in Currie when it was offered. Almanzo and Laura had let her go reluctantly, but knew that she would be fine living with the Martin's on their ranch.

"What does Jenny say, Papa," Rose begged her father to read the letter aloud. The three of them were sitting around the fireplace.

"She's doin' well, Rosey," Almanzo said. "The kids really love her." He looked up at Laura. "Chad and Becky Brewster have a little girl of their own, Beth. She's only two years old and Jenny says she's beautiful and so well behaved."

Laura smiled. "The children were really good to me and Minnie, Manly," she said. "I'm surprised they are having a hard time finding a good teacher."

"Maybe Jenny will change all that," Rose said, looking at her parents. "Mama, didn't Aunt Eliza write you, too?"

"Yes, Rose," Laura said. "Your aunt and Mort Carstairs are still seeing one another, although they are still just friends. And, believe it or not, Mort hasn't been let go. I think he's finally broken his record."

"Well, young lady," Almanzo said, turning to his daughter. "Tomorrow is a big day. I have to get the tree set up in here tomorrow and you and Mama Beth can decorate it, how does that sound?"

"Oh, Papa," Rose said, hugging him. "I can't wait. Thank you." She released him. "I'm going to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laura looked up at the tree. She didn't expect one quite this big.

"Rose, would you mind going out to the barn to get the rest of the ornaments? The tree is your father cut down is just a bit bigger."

"Yes, Mama," Rose said. She was almost finished stringing the popcorn to wrap around the tree. She hurried out the door and ran over to the barn, opening up the door. She knew where they were, they were always in the same place year after year, underneath Almanzo's work table. This time there was a blanket covering the table and it hung so far over the side of the table that it obstructed her view. She brushed the cover aside, knocking it off the table altogether. She grabbed the wooden box filled with ornaments and started on the way out when she saw a wooden figure on the floor, something small and white, as Papa had painted it.

She put the box on the floor and bent down to pick it up, noticing that when it had fallen there was a small fracture in its right leg.

"A white deer," Rose said, turning it over in her hand. "It's so beautiful; I'm going to show it to Mama Beth." She put it carefully in the box of ornaments, picked up the box and brought it inside the house.

Rose put down the box and grabbed the wooden figure. "Mama, Mama, look what fell on the floor," she said, handing it over to her.

Laura knelt down and took it from her daughter and turned it over in her hand. "It certainly is beautiful, Rose, but where did you find it? I thought…"

"When I brushed the blanket aside, it must have fallen off Papa's work table," Rose said.

"Well, this was to be part of your Christmas present, but I'm sure your father wouldn't mind, but we should wait to ask him."

"Oh please Mama," Rose begged. "Tomorrow night is Christmas Eve, anyway. I promise that I'll be careful with it."

"It looks like its leg has a small crack in it; it must have happened when it fell." She looked at Rose. "Are you sure you don't want Papa to mend it?"

"I promise I'll show it to Papa when he comes back in. Can I keep it? I promise I won't play with it until I show it to him."

"Alright, Rose," Laura said, handing the white deer back to her. "Right now, though, I want you to put the deer in a safe place, then come back here and help me trim this tree."

Rose smiled and took the figure back. "I'll be right back; I'm going to it on the kitchen table, so I can show it to Papa as soon as he walks in."

And Laura watched her as she ran into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxx

Almanzo brought his beautiful Morgan horses back into the barn. He smiled as he stabled them, and then went over to finish working on Rose's present. He passed the bookcases that he was going to surprise Laura with, when he noticed that something lying on the floor.

"The blanket," he said, running over to it. He bent down to pick it up and was about to throw it over the figures, when he saw that the deer was missing. He smiled and shook his head. Rose, he thought, as he covered the rest of the figures. He was sure she hadn't seen the others; she wasn't quite tall enough to reach his work table yet. "Well he was just going to have to get that deer back from her and give it to her when it was the proper time for her to get it. Christmas Eve was only tomorrow night and she would get it when she was supposed to.

"Honey, I'm… ," he called closing the side door. He walked into the kitchen smelling his favorite dish, cinnamon chicken. It was sitting on the table right next to the deer, which he picked up to look at. He noticed the slight crack in its right leg. He could probably patch it up, she'd have to be careful with it, but first he was going to have to have a little talk with his daughter.

"Papa, Papa," he heard Rose call out as she opened the door and ran into her father's arms. Laura walked in right behind her.

"Time for dinner," Laura said, kissing Manly lightly. "Go on, you can wash up here. Rose and I will set the table."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose was in the henhouse collecting eggs. She had the little white deer in her coat pocket. Her father had given it back to her last night and told her not to worry, he would make her another one and it would be ready by tonight. She didn't want another one, she told her father, and she wanted to hold onto this one because she loved it so. Almanzo agreed finally, but made her promise to keep it safe and not let anything happen to it.

Rose had placed it her pocket, promising to put it back on the mantle when she got back in the house, but she had forgotten about it until this morning when she put her coat back on. As soon as she finished doing all her chores, she would place it back on the mantle where it would stay safe.

She had crocheted a beautiful doily for her mother and had just finished knitting socks for her father. It was the first time she did either and it had taken her a long time to work on them.

She had just placed the eggs down by the henhouse door when she spotted the rabbit outside the fence. Rose crept up on the rabbit and watched as it inched forward. She walked closer and it inched forward a little further this time. She inched closer again, but this time the rabbit ran and she chased after it until she heard her mother's voice calling for her.

She ran back to the henhouse, picked up the eggs and felt inside her coat pocket for the little deer, but it had gone. It must have fallen out when she was chasing the rabbit. She wanted to go back and look for it, but she wasn't exactly sure where she had dropped it. Besides, her mother was calling for her again. She picked up the eggs and headed into the house.

There was pea soup, ham, mashed potatoes, corn, and string beans for dinner with apple and pumpkin pie for dessert. Afterward, the Wilders exchanged gifts as they always had on Christmas Eve. Laura had made Rose some new dresses and Manly a two shirts. Almanzo bought Beth a book of Ralph Waldo Emerson's essays and poems. He also handed Rose the rest of her little wooden figures. But he had noticed that the first deer he had made her was missing.

"I lost it, Papa," she said, hanging her head, almost ashamed to admit it. "I was chasing a rabbit. I didn't mean to lose it, Papa." She ran to her father in tears and Almanzo hugged her.

"We'll find it, Rosey. It's around here somewhere. Don't you ever worry about that?"

That night, Rose couldn't sleep. She was up looking out the window wondering where her little deer was. Maybe Papa was right, maybe he would find it, after all, it wasn't like she lost it out in the street. It was still on the property somewhere. Meanwhile, she had to take care of the other animals her father made her.

The sound of the mantle clock struck six and she noticed that it was starting to get lighter outside. She slid her robe over her nightgown and ran to the outhouse. It was on the way back that she saw it, standing between the barn and back door. She couldn't believe her eyes and she silently crept over to see if it was real.

It was a beautiful white tailed baby fawn and it was all white.

What she was surprised about the most was that it hadn't run away as she approached it. It just stood there as she got closer, watching her move toward him. She petted him and coaxed him over to the barn. That's when she noticed he was having a hard time walking. He seemed to be favoring his right leg.

She tied him to a support beam and looked around for some hay to give him. She bent down and sat next to him, petting him.

"There, you'll be alright. We'll take care of that leg of yours and things will be fine. Just take it easy, it will soon be light outside."

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. Laura stirred first. She looked toward her right and Manly was still sleeping. She stepped out of bed and slid her robe over her nightgown to check on her daughter.

But she wasn't in her room.

"Manly," she called softly as she walked back to their room. "Rose is gone."

Almanzo stirred and turned over. "You sure, Beth? Maybe she's out doin' her chores."

"On Christmas morning?"

Almanzo sat up. "That's not like her, Beth. You know that as well as I do. She's got to be here somewhere."

"Well, she's not in the house," Laura called from the living room. She had no idea where Rose had slipped off to. Maybe she was doing her chores. She looked in the direction of the barn for any sign of her.

Almanzo got up from the bed and slid his robe over his nightshirt. "You know how upset she was once she realized that she lost that wooden deer."

Laura ignored the comment. "Manly," she called to him from the other room. "The barn door is wide open."

He walked out to join her at the window and frowned. "What would she be doing in there? She must be freezing, although it really hasn't been all that cold lately."

"Why don't we go and find out?" Laura said, staring up at her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Almanzo and Laura stared at each other.

"I'll go in first if it makes you feel better," Almanzo said.

Laura nodded and he kissed her lightly on the lips and headed into the barn.

The silence seemed like forever before she started for the barn. "Manly?" she called out softly as she walked toward the partially opened door. "Manly, are you…" but she never finished.

In front of them were two figures. One of them was Rose and she was resting her head on a curled up animal of some type, something small and pure white. It lifted his head and stared at the two strangers who had just entered.

"It's a white deer, Beth," Almanzo exclaimed, keeping his voice low. "I've never seen one before."

"It's so beautiful, Manly," Laura whispered. "What's it doing down here?"

Almanzo shook his head, but didn't say anything except call his daughter's name.

"Rose?" he asked as he crept closer, all the while the deer kept his brown eyes on Manly's every move.

"Rose, wake up," he called, as he reached out and shook her gently. "Rose?"

She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. "Papa?" she asked, trying to remember where she was. "Papa, is that you?"

Almanzo nodded his head and stepped closer, scooping her up in his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting her down on the ground.

"I'm fine, Papa. I guess I just fell asleep out here is all."

The deer stood up and stared straight at Rose. It started to follow after her.

"We are goin' to have to let that deer go, Rose." Almanzo said. "We have to get it into the …" His voice trailed off.

"Papa, we can't let him go, not yet. He's lame. His leg is injured."

Laura nodded. "She's right, Manly. He seems to be favoring that right leg."

Almanzo inched closer. "Let's take a look at that leg." He bent down and stroked its side. "Seems to be fractured, not really broken."

"Shouldn't we get veterinarian?" Laura asked.

"Dr. Thomas is out of town the whole week," Almanzo said. "I'm sure we could make up a temporary splint. Beth, go get the wraps we use for the horses. Rose, get me two sticks of wood from the woodpile under my work table along with some rope. Let's see what we can do."

xxxxx

"Where did you find him, Rose?" Almanzo asked when they all sat down to breakfast of pancakes, sausages and potatoes.

"He was just standing out there, Papa," Rose answered. "Just between the house and the barn. He let me move him into the barn. I had never seen a white deer before; I thought it was a dream."

"Well, you don't see white deer as often, but they do exist. And they aren't all albinos either."

"Albinos, Papa?"

Almanzo nodded. "Albinos are all white, with pink noses and eyes."

"He didn't have those features, Manly," Laura said, sitting down. "He had brown eyes and a black nose, just like any other deer."

"Well, he's goin' to have to rest for now. I'll go take another look at him after we eat. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"We can't keep him, Papa?" Rose said, looking into her father's eyes. "You said that.."

Almanzo nodded. "No, we can't keep him, Rosey. He has to go back out into the wild as soon as possible. We are just goin to watch him for a few days until his leg mends."

"All right, Papa," Rose said, getting up from the table. "Can I go back out to the barn now, Mama Beth? I want to see him."

Laura smiled. "Sure, go on, but not until you get dressed, young lady."

Rose smiled. "Yes Mama," she answered before hurrying inside the door to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Manly," Laura called from the kitchen, "Is Rose still in the barn?"

Almanzo looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "I was just about to go out there. I guess I forgot what time it was."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell her that supper's almost ready?"

"Sure thing, Beth," he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Been a quiet day."

"Yes it has," Laura said, "not like those Christmases in Walnut Grove, the whole family getting snowed in every year."

"And sittin' around tellin' all those stories of Christmases past," Almanzo lost the smile. "Where is everyone this year?"

Suddenly a knock came on the door. "Laura, Almanzo,"

Laura came out of the kitchen and stared over at Almanzo. "Who on earth?"

Almanzo was sliding into his coat. "Sounds like Eliza Jane," he said, and opened the door to find his sister and her companion, a short, balding man with glasses.

"Eliza," Almanzo said, a wide smile on his face. "What are you doin' here?"

The two embraced tightly and pulled apart. "And this must be…"

"MORT," Laura said, running from the kitchen into his arms. "How are you? Last letter I received said that you two were still teaching there."

Mortimer Carstairs smiled. "First job I haven't been fired from. Been going on three years, Laura." He turned his attention to Manly. "I'm Mort Carstairs, Eliza's fiance. And you must be…"

"Almanzo, Laura's husband?" he said, shaking Mort's extended hand.

"Fiance?" Laura and Almanzo both said it together.

"And where's little Rose?" Eliza Jane said, changing the subject.

"Right here," Rose said, running through the back door. "Aunt Eliza, I've heard a lot about you from Papa and Mama Beth. It's like I already know you."

She hugged her tightly and they released each other. "Last time I saw you…" Eliza started, but Rose wasn't paying attention. "Papa, can you come outside to the barn a minute?"

Almanzo frowned. "Sure, Rosey, just comin' to get you." He looked up at Eliza Jane and Mort. "You two are right in time for supper, if you can stay."

"Of course we can," Eliza Jane smiled. She looked at her sister in law. "Need any help in the kitchen, Laura?"

"Sure," she answered. "Mort, you can set the table and Eliza, you can help me serve."

She smiled.

"Be right back," Manly said, as he and Rose disappeared about the back door.

xxxxxx

Almanzo let Rose run ahead; he figured he'd meet her by the barn. He didn't expect Eliza Jane to be there, the last time he'd seen her was right after his stroke while they were still in Walnut Grove, except that he really didn't want to think about that right now. What he wanted to concentrate on…

He had kicked something, but wasn't sure what it was. He saw something white go flying up in the air and walked over to the place where it had landed. He bent down to pick it up and his eyes widened.

"It's the little white deer," Almanzo stared at it turning it over in his hand. It was a miracle that it hadn't broken when he kicked it; his leg was still the only thing that was fractured. He looked for Rose, but she was gone, probably in the barn by now. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her what he had found, wasn't sure at all. Maybe he would just…

"Papa," Rose called, standing by the barn door. "Come on."

"Be right there, Rosey," he said, pocketing the little wooden deer and walked over to join his daughter in the barn.

"I milked the cow and I need some help carrying in the milk pail," Rose said, "I fed the hens and Magic. He's been sleeping."

"Magic," Almanzo said, looking at the fawn. He was lying on a small pallet that Rose had made for him, laying on his right side, all his legs out for everyone to see. "As soon as his leg heals, Rose, he's goin' back."

"I know, I know," Rose answered. "I just needed something to call him."

Almanzo smiled. He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm gonna be out here for a little while, tell Mama Beth when you get inside. Don't worry; I'll bring the milk pail. Just help Mama get everything ready for supper."

Rose smiled and hugged her father. "Alright, Papa," she said. "I love you."

Almanzo watched her run inside and took the little wooden deer out of his pocket. A little homemade paste should do the trick he thought as he stood up and walked over to his work table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So," Almanzo said, as he took his seat at the head of the table while Rose helped Laura with serve dinner.

"Eliza and Mort are spending Christmas with Mort's family in Mountain Grove," Laura said, as she placed the leftover ham on the table. "I had no idea your parents were so close."

"Well," Mort said, "it's about an hour straight up the road, not that far. My brother in law's family is from Mansfield. My sister, Amy, moved here from Boston, where we grew up, and met my brother in law. They moved out to Mountain Grove when the town needed a doctor."

"Really?" Almanzo said.

"Yes, it's true. We're staying with them out there."

"We have separate rooms," Eliza chimed in. "They actually have a large house."

"I'm sure they do, Eliza Jane." Laura said, passing the mashed potatoes.

"So your brother is a doctor?" Rose asked, heaping some potatoes onto her plate and passing it to her father.

Mort laughed. "Well, Rose, he's married to my sister, so that makes him my brother by marriage. And yes, he's a doctor, a veterinarian, which means.."

"I know," Rose said, grabbing the ham plate from Laura, "he's an animal doctor."

"Very good," Mort said, looking at Laura.

"Do you know anything about medicine, Mr. Carstairs? Do you help out while you're visiting there because we have…"

"Rose," Almanzo scolded her. "That's enough."

"No," Mort said, looking at Almanzo. "It's alright." He looked at Rose. "Between teaching jobs I did help out for awhile. I did study some aspects of medicine while I was at Harvard, but…."

Without saying another word, Rose got up from the table and took Mort's hand. "I want to show you Magic," she said, but Laura stopped her. "After supper, Rose, not now. I'm sure the little fawn will be fine."

"Fawn?" Mort asked. "There's a fawn out there?"

Almanzo nodded. "In the barn. It has a fractured leg. I put a splint on it and it should be healed in the next few days. If you'd like, I'll take you out to the barn after supper."

"Yes," Mort said, "I would like that."

Laura beamed. "Then it's settled. Oh, how long can the two of you stay?"

"Just a little after supper. Eliza and I can come back tomorrow or the next day. We'll be there until New Year's Day It's not all that far and I don't mind driving."

"Well," Mort said, turning to Rose, "looks like we'll be coming back to visit you. Is that alright?"

"We have to see if Magic likes it," Rose said, grabbing the plate of string beans.

xxxxxx

Eliza Jane helped Laura with the dishes as Mort, Almanzo and Rose made their way to the barn. It wasn't quite dark, but Almanzo lit up one of the lanterns and handed it to him.

"There he is," Almanzo said, pointing to the pallet of hay.

Mort stared, dumbstruck. "He's pure white," he said, looking over at Almanzo. "I've heard that there were white deer, but…"

"Hello Magic," Rose said, running over to the fawn and sat down next to him. Manly and Mort followed.

"Why do you call him Magic?" Mort asked Rose when they reached him.

"Because he just appeared last night, on Christmas Eve, as if by magic."

Mort looked at Almanzo, who just smiled. "It's true. I was just lucky to have some splints and some wraps. Should heal up in the next few days. Rose and I are keeping an eye on him."

Mort bent down and felt the deer's leg. "Well, Almanzo, you seem to know what you're doing,"

Almanzo shook his head. "Horses, yes, deer, no. I'm assuming it's the same thing."

"I think that's all anyone can assume right now. I can bring my brother in law by here tomorrow," Mort said, as the men stood up.

Almanzo smiled. "Thanks. That would be a big help." He looked at Mort. "Beth's got the best coffee in town and some great apple pie."

Mort nodded. "Can't wait to try some. Almanzo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Manly said, looking over at his daughter. "Rose, time for dessert. Comin' inside?"

"Be there in a minute, Papa." Rose said, "I want to say goodbye to Magic."

"Alright, but don't take too long." He turned to Mort. "What did you want to know?"

"Why do you call Laura 'Beth?'"

Almanzo smiled and shook his head. "Well, since you asked," he said. And he led Mort out of the barn back into the house, Rose tagging behind him.

xxxxx

Mort was as good as his word. He brought back his brother in law, Asa Johnson, to the Wilder farm to check on the little fawn.

"Looks like that deer healed pretty quickly, Mr. Wilder," Dr. Johnson said, standing up. "I've already taken the splint off. Just keep him in the barn for a few more days before you set him free."

Almanzo nodded. "I just don't want my daughter gettin' too attached to that deer. She's already given him a name."

The doctor nodded. "I understand," he said. "I'll tell you something else, Mr. Wilder…"

"Almanzo," Manly said, smiling.

"Almanzo," he corrected, smiling back. "That is a beautiful white deer. Does your daughter have something to take the pain away when you do set him free?"

Almanzo nodded. "I carved her a wooden figure of a deer. It's on my work table dryin' up. Seems somethin' was wrong with that deer's right leg as well, but he should be all mended by now."

"Listen, I can give you a little somethin' for stoppin' by."

Dr. Johnson shook his head. "No need for that. I can send my assistant around tomorrow if that's alright with you."

Almanzo shook his head. "We'll be fine, but thanks for the offer."

"We'd best be going," Mort said, climbing into the buggy.

"Well," Almanzo said, "You're always invited over the house, if you ever get out this way again."

"Thanks," Dr. Johnson answered. "We just might take you up on that."

Almanzo waved as they drove away and watched until the buggy disappeared down the road, and walked inside the house. For now everything was quiet, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"There it is, Nathanial," the stranger said, pointing to the Wilder barn. "That's where Doc's kid said it was."

His companion nodded. "Kid? He's fifteen, Hank. It's his assistant, that's all. "

Nathaniel shrugged. "And the Doc's son. Still a kid to me, since I've known him so long."

"What time you got?" Hank asked, fidgeting with his rifle. He was getting nervous.

Nathaniel pulled out his pocket watch, opened it and held it up to the bright moonlight. "Twelve thirty in the mornin'." He stared at Hank. "What are we doin' here again?"

Hank shook his head. "We're gonna get that there white deer, skin him and sell his pelt. That's what we're gonna do."

"When?" Nathaniel asked, pocketing the watch. "You think that white deer is really in there?"

Hank nodded. "Accordin' to Adam, the Doc's son, it is."

"Well," Nathanial asked. "What are we waitin' on? Let's do it already."

They were just getting out of the buggy when the barn door opened, taking the two men by surprise. As soon as it opened though, it closed tightly shut again.

"What's goin' on?" Hank said, shaking his head. "Let's go."

The two of them secured the reins, then got out of the buggy and started for the barn, the rifles in their hands.

The barn door opened again and a little face peered out, looked around quickly and went back inside again.

The two men froze in the tracks, not exactly sure what they were looking at.

They waited for a long time before they started moving again; creeping slowly toward the barn.

"Hold it," Nathaniel said, as they stopped short.

"What's the matter?" Hank said, his eye narrowing.

"I hear somethin' in there, sounds like a little kid."

Hank frowned. "At this hour? You're just plain scared, Nate. You just don't want to go through with this, do you?"

"Well, if you wanna know the truth," he answered, but Hank frowned.

"You always was a coward, Nate, since we were kids. You never amounted to anything, did you? Just another…"

The barn door opened again and the little face stuck its head out. This time they could see that it was just what Nathaniel said it was. A little kid. And not just a little kid.

"It's a girl," Hank said, "It's a little girl."

"Go on, Magic," her little voice was clear and strong, the two men heard her.

"Go on, get out of here,"

What happened next stunned the two men into silence. Magic walked out, apparently unaware of what was for waiting for him.

"There he is, Nate." Hank said, raising his gun. "Shoot him."

But they never fired a shot.

"I can't, Hank. He's too pretty."

"Well, I'm going to. He's just standin' there."

Hank raised his gun again, but this time the little girl stepped out.

"Magic, don't stand there, go. Go on; get out of here, before my Papa wakes up."

The deer turned to look at her. He walked back as if she could protect him.

The little girl stroked his side and patted him on the head. "Go on, silly. Get out of here."

The deer turned and walked out cautiously, then picked up a little speed.

"I'm lettin' off a shot," Hank said, shouldering the rifle and firing.

It missed by a mile. The white deer turned and looked in the direction the shot had come from when another one split the air.

Lights came on inside the Wilder farmhouse.

"Magic, go, get out of here," the little girl said, hitting him on the side and the deer bolted. Another shot rang out and still another. The little girl looked in the direction of gunfire.

The door to the farmhouse opened and a tall, blond haired man stepped out, a rifle in his hand. Behind him at the door, stood a small woman. "Who's out there?"

Another shot rang out and the deer, almost into the woods, fell to the ground. The little girl watched in horror. "MAGIC," she cried out. "MAGIC."

"Rose?" the blond haired man called out. "Rose?"

"They shot Magic, Papa," the little girl cried and ran into her father's arms. "They shot him."

"Who's they?"

The little girl pointed. "Those two people over there." The tall man followed her finger and stared.

"Get inside, Rosey. NOW."

"But they.."

"GET INSIDE," he shouted, "and tell Mama Beth to call the police."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laura didn't have to call the police, there were two policemen who had heard the whole thing. They were off duty and on their home.

"Let's get outta here, Nate," Hank said, trying to fire his gun again, but it had run out of bullets.

And so did Nathaniel's.

"Hold it right there, boys," the blond haired man said, raising his rifle. "Now you two drop those guns. The police will be here any minute."

"The police are here now, Mr. Wilder. You can put your gun down now. We've got it under control."

The policeman turned to Hank and Nathaniel, the hired hands at Doc Johnson's ranch. "And just what were the two of you lads thinking when you started firing that gun at this hour? And at a little girl yet?" he asked, shaking his head. "Charlie, handcuff these two and take them in."

He turned toward Almanzo who had also put his gun down. "You alright, Mr. Wilder?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Jack. Thanks for comin' so quickly."

"Good thing we were passin' by when it happened that's all." He turned to his partner. "Charlie, get them in the rig and keep 'em company. I'm bringin' them in."

Almanzo watched as the two policemen carted off the two men. He turned and walked back inside the house, leaning the rifle against the corner of the room.

Now he had to go out and see if the white deer was alright, he couldn't wait until morning.

He picked up the lantern and lit again, then walked out to the edge of the woods where he saw Magic fall. He was sure that he'd see something, but as he combed the grounds, he could find nothing.

Nothing but some bent grass and deer tracks leading into the woods.

With a sigh, Almanzo walked into the barn and scooped the little wooden deer off of his work table. He had been holding off on giving it to Rose all this time, but now he was sure she would need it.

He blew out the lantern, closed the door to the barn and walked into the house where Beth was waiting with a hug and a long kiss.

"Where's Rose?" he asked when they broke apart.

"I put her to bed," Laura answered. "She's going to need her sleep, Manly."

Almanzo shook his head. "She shouldn't have been up in the first place, Beth. She could've been hurt, maybe even killed."

Laura smiled and touched his cheek. "We should go to bed, get some rest. We'll deal with Rose in the morning."

Almanzo nodded. "Before we go to bed, I want to give Rose a little something," he said, holding up the wooden deer.

"Alright, Almanzo, I'll be waiting in our room."

They kissed lightly, then Laura went into their room and Manly went into Rose's room. She was asleep alright. He sat down on the bed, opened her hand and slipped the little wooden deer into it. He curled her fingers around it as she stirred, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you little Rosey Posey," he whispered and touched her cheek. He stood up and walked toward the door taking a last peek at his daughter before he shut it again.

xxxx

Rose heard the mantle clock strike eight and she sat straight up in bed. She felt something in her left hand and found that it was in a fist. She opened it up and out fell the little white wooden deer. She looked down at it and smiled as she rolled her legs over the side of the bed to pick it up from the floor. She examined it thoroughly, Papa had done what he had promised and had mended his leg. She stood up, still clutching the deer, slid her robe over her nightgown, put on her slippers and ran out of her room through the back door.

She looked around expecting to see Magic, but he wasn't there. She ran to the edge of the of the woods expecting to see him lying there, but all she found was some bent wet grass.

She was still clutching the deer as she ran back to the barn and opened the door, but he wasn't there either. She was beginning to wonder if the whole thing had been a dream. Tears were filling her eyes as she closed the barn door, still clinging to the wooden deer when she looked up.

There out in the middle of the field, somewhere between the house and the barn door was the white deer.

"MAGIC," she cried, running over to him, but this time he didn't wait, he just bounded off towards the woods.

"Bye Magic," she said, waving as he disappeared. "We'll see each other again." And she walked into the house, still clutching the little wooden deer, wondering if indeed, it had all been a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well," Mort said, raising his glass, "here's to a happy and healthy New Year."

Everyone at the table raised their glass in unison.

"Yes," Eliza Jane added, "And all's well that ends well."

The Wilders had been invited to stay at the Johnson's ranch in Mountain Grove by Amy Johnson, Mort's sister, after Eliza relayed what had happened at Rocky Ridge. There was plenty of room at the ranch and they really wanted to meet the Wilder family after hearing so much about them through Eliza and her brother.

"Well," Asa said to Almanzo after they all sat down. "How are you enjoying your stay?"

Almanzo looked over at Laura and smiled. "Can't exactly say; we've only been here since yesterday."

"It's a lovely home," Laura said, looking at her husband. "and such a beautiful garden. You certainly do make someone feel as if they are home. It's no wonder Mort speaks highly of you, Amy."

Amy blushed as she turned to her husband, who was sitting next to her. "Why, thank you, Laura."

"So, tell me," Laura asked, as they both excused themselves from the table to serve the dessert and coffee. How do you manage to do it all?"

Amy smiled as she reached for the apple and pumpkin pie. "We do have ranch hands, only I really should apologize for what's happened. I hope that in some small way this makes up for it."

Laura smiled, as she reached for the Johnson's china teacups. "Don't you worry about anything, as Eliza Jane said, 'All's well that ends well.'"

Eliza, who was pouring the coffee, "At least no one was hurt; who knows what could have happened out there with those men shooting at everything in the middle of the night."

She turned to Laura. "At least Rose is alright. I suppose she's been punished appropriately."

Laura looked up at her sister in law, trying to control her temper. "Yes, Eliza Jane, Almanzo and I have already spoken to Rose about what happened and she understands a little more about …."

Amy smiled, scooping up two filled cups from the table. "Eliza, would you grab the pies while Laura and I bring in the coffee?" and as the two exited out the swinging kitchen door, Amy and Laura looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you," Laura said, quietly.

"You're very welcome," Amy said, as they placed the filled cups on the table. "Now who wants coffee or tea?"

xxxxxx

The children had already eaten and were playing quietly in the big playroom upstairs. Rose had situated herself by the window, looking out over the rolling fields.

"So," eight year old Elijah Johnson said as he sat down next to Rose, "You looking for your little white deer? You really did see him, didn't you?"

"Leave her alone, Eli," twelve year old Maddie Johnson sat down next to her. She looked down at her own carved white deer. "Your father sure is good at woodworking."

Rose turned from the window and smiled. "Yes, he is, Maddie. I'm sure that you, Eli, Adam and Asa will be by our house to see what else he's done."

"You still haven't answered Eli's question," ten year old Asa said, looking straight at Rose. "

"You know I did, Asa Johnson," Rose said, "I'm not lying. Your father looked in on him while he was still in our barn."

"Has he been back?" Eli asked.

Rose shook her head. "I never saw him again." She turned back toward the window. "I know he's out there because he showed up by our barn the next morning, but he ran away again."

"I'm sure he'll be back," Maddie said, putting her arm around Rose, staring out the window. "Just give it some time. He's probably frightened at what happened. Now why don't we all…."

Maddie stopped mid-sentence. "Asa, Eli, get over here, quick. There's something out there."

Eli and Asa ran to the playroom window. "Look at that, Asa, there he is."

Sure enough a pure white deer stood outside between the house and Amy Johnson's fenced in garden, but it didn't seem interested in that. It stood looking up at the window as if it knew that Rose had been inside the house, waiting for it.

"It's Magic," Rose said to herself. "I'm sure it is."

"What did he do Rose," Asa asked, "follow you here?"

Maddie turned to look at Asa, then back to Rose. "Don't pay any attention to him, he doesn't know anything." She turned back to the window. "He certainly is beautiful."

"Come on, children," Amy called upstairs. "Time for bed. You too, Rose."

Asa, Eli and Maddie all turned from the window. "Yes, Mama," they all called at once, then turned back to the window, but the deer was gone. Rose was still by the window, looking out.

"Come on, Rose, time for bed," Maddie said, leading her away from the window.

"I'll be there in a second," Rose said, as the other children left. She turned back to the window.

"Rose?"

She didn't recognize the voice and turned in the direction of it. A tall, brown haired, brown eyed boy stood looking down at her.

"You must be Adam," Rose said, staring up at him. "You look just like your brothers."

The fifteen year old smiled and nodded. "You're a pretty smart little girl," he said, bending down.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for everything that's happened to your family."

Rose smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for, Adam. It's not really your fault. Everything did turn out alright, after all. My parents are making me do extra chores to keep me busy."

Adam laughed. "Keeping an eye on you, are they?"

Rose nodded. "They lock up the barn at night now. I'm not allowed to go there on my own; I have to see one of them first." She smiled. "Well, I gotta go to bed now, before Mama and Papa come up here to check on me."

And Rose ran out of the playroom toward the room she shared with Maddie.

Adam stood up and walked over to the window. He scanned the outside quickly, but couldn't see a thing. He shook his head and was about to turn away when he noticed something white staring up at him.

"Magic," he said, "I'm sorry about what happened. Will you forgive me?"

The deer just continued to look up at him and then, with a little flick of his white tail, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

The Wilders, Mort and Eliza Jane all left New Year's Day. Mort and Eliza accompanied Almanzo, Laura and Rose back to Rocky Ridge where they all said their goodbyes. The couple headed for the train and Minneapolis where each would begin a fourth year of teaching.

The marriage between Mort and Eliza never did work out, they remained friends the rest of their lives with Eliza finally moving down to Crowley to accept another and last teaching position.

As for Magic, the little white fawn grew up and visited the farm on and off for six years. Rose couldn't prove it, but one year three deer showed up at the farm; two tan colored and another pure white one.

Fact vs Fiction

Mortimer Carstairs is a character from the Little House episode, A Wiser Heart from Season 8 of the TV series, Little House on the Prairie.

Asa and Amy Johnson, their four children and the ranch at Mountain Grove, Missouri were my inventions only. The town of Mountain Grove is real and is about a half hour down the road from Mansfield by car.

The meeting of Magic and Rose was also invented by me. It is based on an original story idea that I had some time ago.

Crowley, Louisiana was on its way to becoming the "rice capital of the United States." Raising rice was plentiful and Thomas Jefferson Thayer was convinced that it was more profitable than his business in Spring Valley. And so, in 1893, Thomas, Eliza Jane and a few of his children made the move from Spring Valley, MN to Crowley, LA.

White deer are real and can be found in almost every state in USA.

The Wilders actually moved from DeSmet, SD to Mansfield, MO in 1894. Rocky Ridge Farm already had a small cabin on the property which they made their home for the first year.


End file.
